Saw
Saw, also known as Saw: The Video Game, is a survival horror video game that was developed by Zombie Studios and published by Konami. The game launched on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles, with a downloadable version released soon after for the Microsoft Windows platform. The game was first released on October 6, 2009, in North America and was released later that year in other regions. The Microsoft Windows version was released on October 22, 2009. Being a tie-in game of the Saw film series, the game is set between the first and second films. In Saw, The Jigsaw Killer has healed Detective David Tapp from his gunshot wound, and places him in an abandoned insane asylum to teach him a lesson in life appreciation. Obsessed, Tapp traverses the asylum and gathers clues along the way in hopes of finally apprehending Jigsaw. As he progresses through the asylum, he encounters several people with past and current connections to him, whom he must save. The asylum also has inhabitants who are in games of their own, ordered to kill Tapp. Along the way, Tapp uncovers the origins of Jigsaw and the motives behind his tests. The development team brought in the Saw creators James Wan and Leigh Whannell to help with the storyline and create new trap designs exclusive to the game. Super Beard Bros. In Kaizo Mario World 2 Jirard and Alex started a running gag that John Kramer, aka Jigsaw, from the Saw franchise was a huge fan of Super Beard Bros. This joke continued into Super Meat Boy, along with a joke that they would play the Saw video game. However, this escalated as fans requested the two to actually play the Saw video game. On June 26th, 2015, Alex and Jirard started their playthrough of Saw as a bonus episode for Super Meat Boy. In the bonus finale, Jirard and Alex played a bit of the PS3 version of the game's sequel: Saw II: Flesh and Blood. Jirard stated that they would not do a full Let's Play of the game, however, as an introductory LP for their Gamewisp service, they played through Saw II. Episodes 0. Finale + Bonus (Starts at 12:55) #Bellagio Music #Gun Marks the Spot #Antidote Minigame #Press "A" To Win #Shotgun Necklace #The Berserker #Selfie #Wall of Buster Swords #Gas and Glass #The Gun goes Bang #The Most Riveting Minute #Fallen Angels #Iron Maiden #Getting Murdered #All Hail the Gun #Easiest Puzzle Ever #An Actual Puzzle #Rage Mode #Tight Rope Walking #X Marks the Spot #Puzzle Purgatory #Another Satisfied Victim #Search for a Light Bulb #Too Many Puzz #Save Jeff #Big Pig Boss Fight #Finale #Bonus Finale The Completionist Four months after finishing it on Super Beard Bros., Jirard and Alex reviewed Saw: The Game for the 158th episode of The Completionist. Jirard and Alex take some time to look at the trouble the game had in development, where it switched developers and publishers a few times. Because of this, they make Konami's recent shadiness a running joke throughout the episode. Narratively, Jirard finds the game weak, as Detective Tapp was supposedly killed in the first Saw movie. He’s also critical of Jigsaw’s methods in the game. Overall, he considers the movies to be way better than the games, even though he and Alex only like the first three. Alex does give the game credit for having some good gore occasionally, as well as actually having Tobin Bell voice Jigsaw. Jirard finds the graphics plain, though is more critical of the game’s darkness. Alex notes that the game doesn’t have a lot of distinct rooms, which makes navigation confusing. Alex also laments the lack of the Saw theme “Hello Zepp” and Danny Glover, who played Detective Tapp in the first movie. Objectively, Jirard finds the game a mess, though fun at times. Jirard notes how glitchy and erratic the gameplay is. He’s especially critical of the minigames, which range from tedious to confusing to repetitive. Trying to bring up the combat makes Jirard nearly vomit. The combat in particular uses useless items and traps. Tapp’s fists and guns are more effective than any melee weapon in the game. Jirard could even beat the final boss of the game with only his fists, though it took a long time. Alex, however, considers the game “so bad it’s good.” The multiple endings enrage Jirard, because both endings are unsatisfying and pointlessly dark. Overall, Jirard finds the game unrewarding and broken. He and Alex suggest not buying the game and just watching the Super Beard Bros. playthrough to experience it. Trivia * This was the last episode of Season 4. ** It is the first season finale without a narrative of any kind. * This is the first game to receive a "Lonate It" (Look At It or Donate It) rating. ** As of this episode, each possible rating has been given on The Completionist. Category:Saw Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Xbox 360 Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Lonate It!